Historia de amor
by kariuchiha
Summary: Un día muy hermoso, gente viniendo de aquí para allá,ya que ese día habría una boda. Todo listo, se ve a el novio parado en el altar esperando a la novia, suena la marcha nupcial y se ve a...P.D Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.
1. Capitulo 1

Flash back

Era un día muy hermoso, se podía ver a toda la gente alegre de lo que ese día ocurriría, había gente viniendo de aquí para allá, viendo que todo estuviera listo, ya que ese día habría una boda y no cualquier boda pues ese día se casaba Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger.

Se podía ver en el altar a Harry esperando para que todo comenzara, se oye el comienzo de la marcha nupcial, todos se levantan para poder ver a la novia entrar, pero observan desconcertados como es que no es la novia que entra, sino a una niña pequeña, la niña corre hasta llegar a donde esta Harry y le entrega una nota y luego se va.

Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville se acercan a Harry, mientras el comienza a leer la nota con una clara señal de confusión.

¿De quién es la nota?- pregunta ron

De Hermione- dice Harry

¿Qué pasa?- dice Ginny

Dice que no abra boda- dice Harry ido para después salir corriendo de la iglesia para ir a buscar a Hermione.

¡¿Qué?- exclaman los 4 sorprendidos

¿Qué hacemos?- dice ron

Eso es fácil, seguir a Harry y buscar a hermione- dice ginny

Pues que esperamos, es mejor apresurarnos- dice luna que ya iba a comenzar a irse

Chicos me parase bien, pero que les decimos a los invitados-dice neville mientras observaba a toda la gente cuchichear

Yo me encargo- dice ginny para después decir- lo siento mucho a todos pero ha surgido un imprevisto y la boda se ha cancelado, espero nos disculpen pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir- termina diciendo para después los 4 salir corriendo por donde se fue Harry.

La buscaron y no la encontraron, pasaron los días, después las semanas y Harry solo se preguntaba una cosa.

_¿Por qué hermione?- _piensa Harry

Fin flash back

Otra vez ese sueño – dice Harry mientras observa a una persona en una foto donde salian 3 personas (ron, hermione y el).

Ring ring ring suena el timbre

¿Quien será? – dice Harry para después levantarse y abrir la puerta de su departamento

¡AUN LADO!- dice ron gritando mientras entraba corriendo al baño

Pasan unos minutos y se escucha bajar la palanca del baño.

Que te pasa porque tienes esa cara- dice ron mientras sale del baño Será porque casi me matas de un susto- dice Harry molesto- por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con luna para ver lo que falta de la boda? Después de todo solo falta una semana.

Si pero ya está todo, lo único que falta es que compre mi traje y se hagan los ensayos de la boda-dice despreocupado ron

Si tú lo dices- dice Harry- pero entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Pues recuerdas que tu y neville son mis padrinos de boda- dice ron y Harry asiente con la cabeza.

Recordaras también que te dije dicho que luna me dijo que Ginny sería una de sus madrinas-dice ron y Harry asiente con la cabeza- y que la otra persona me lo diría cuando estuviera segura de que aceptara.

Si- dice Harry

Harry yo tenía una idea de quién sería la otra madrina y hoy luna me lo ha confirmado- dice ron preocupado y nervioso.

Y qué hay de problema con eso- dice Harry – a caso ¿no te agrada la persona que será la otra madrina?

A mi si me agrada- dice ron- el problema es que no se cómo lo tomes tu.

¿Cómo lo tome yo?- dice Harry confundido- creo que estas exagerando yo ni siquiera la conozco y además yo no tendría porq…..- es interrumpido

¡Harry la otra madrina es Hermione! – grita ron exasperado.

…..- silencio por parte de Harry

¿No dirás nada?- dice ron

¿Siguen en contacto con ella?- dice Harry mientras apretaba sus nudillos-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

Lo siento Harry, pero después de lo de la boda tu dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada de ella- dice ron- pensamos que sería lo mejor.

Ya veo- dice Harry tranquilizándose

Y ¿qué piensas hacer? Aun ¿serás mi padrino de bodas?- ron

La verdad esperaba nunca más volver a verla después de que me dejo plantado- dice Harry- pero aun así, aunque ella vaya a tu boda, puedes estar seguro de que yo iré- termina diciendo Harry con una mirada decidida para después agregar- además yo no tengo porque andar escondiéndome ni huir de ella.

Pues entonces ya aclarado ese asunto será mejor que me vaya o si no, no creo llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto- dice ron mientras mira su reloj

Y ¿Por qué tienes que llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto?- dice Harry

Hoy llega hermione- dice ron despreocupado mientras se va

A- dice Harry

1

2

3

¡¿Qué?- exclama Harry.

* * *

Espero haber llegado a tiempo - dice ron mientras entraba al aeropuerto.

He disculpe señorita ¿el vuelo 201 ya ha llegado?- dice ron

Sí señor, hace media hora que llego- dice la muchacha que atendía la caja.

¡¿Qué?- grita ron

Al fin llegas Ronald Weasley- exclama una voz detrás de ron

¡hermione! ….. ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- dice ron mientras le da un fuerte abrazo de oso

Ron….no… puedo… respirar – dice hermione morada por la falta de aire.

Ah… lo siento- dice ron mientras la suelta- no pude contenerme, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi mejor amiga- dice con una sonrisa

Descuida ron, lo entiendo- dice con una sonrisa hermione

Aquí están las maletas hermione- dice un muchacho sonriendo mientras carga dos grandes maletas.

Gracias por traer mi maleta Robert – dice hermione mientras toma su maleta. Y ¿quién es él? hermione- dice ron con curiosidad

A déjenme presentarlos-dice hermione- ron él es Robert un gran amigo que hice allá en estados unidos y Robert él es ron uno de mis mas grandes amigos de aquí Inglaterra.

Un gusto conocerte ron, hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti- dice mientras estrecha su mano con la de ron.

Lo mismo digo Robert- dice ron.

Bien, creo que es hora de irnos -dice hermione- estoy algo cansada y tenemos que ir a dejar las maletas al hotel.

Tienes razón hermione- dice ron- entonces síganme al auto.

Ya en el auto, subieron las maletas y ron los fue a dejar al hotel.

* * *

Porque tiene que volver después de estos 3 años- piensa Harry molesto- no creo contener dentro de mi todo el resentimiento que tengo- dice frustrado

* * *

En el hotel

Toc toc

Hermione abre la puerta de su habitación.

¿Cómo estás?- dice Robert preocupado mientras entra a la habitación

Cansada por el viaje pero bien- dice hermione con una sonrisa

hermione llevo 3 años que te conozco y si de algo estoy seguro en este momento, es que tú no estás bien- dice Robert con una expresión seria.

Olvidaba que me conoces muy bien-dice hermione mientras su sonrisa se borra.

Estos tres años no han sido en balde-dice robert con una sonrisa-ahora si dime, ¿Qué ocurre?-dice con preocupación.

Sabía que tendría que volver algún día aquí pero….. no pensé que me sentiría de esta manera- dice hermione

¿De qué manera?- pregunta Robert

Nostálgica por los recuerdos del pasado- dice hermione

¿Crees que fue una buena idea que hallas vuelto?- dice robert

No lo sé, pero necesitaba volver a verlos a todos, después de todo son mis amigos- dice con una sonrisa

Y ¿no te preocupa la reacción que tenga al verte aquel tipo?-dice Robert molesto

Jijiiji pensé que ya habías superado es molestia que te daba- dice hermione burlona

Oye eso no es algo facil que se pueda super- dice Robert molesto para agreagar- pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

Robert no creo que deba de preocuparme por la reacción de Harry- dice hermione seria- después de todo el en estos momentos debe de estar muy feliz.

Si tú lo dices- dice Robert.

Bueno si eso era todo, creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, porque puedo asegurarte que no has desempacado nada- dice hermione burlona.

Que malvada eres, tenias que recordármelo- dice Robert con una cara de querer llorar.

Anda ve y apresúrate a desempacar que aun tenemos que ir a una cena hoy en la madriguera- dice hermione

Está bien-dice un resignado Robert- a por cierto ya han traído el coche que rentaste.

Qué bueno- dice hermione- entonces apresúrate y así te doy un recorrido por Inglaterra.

Qué bien- exclama feliz – entonces iré a apresurarme- dice para después irse corriendo al cuarto de alado.

* * *

En la noche en la madriguera


	2. Capitulo 2

Aclaraciones

Ginny y Neville se casaron mucho antes de que se fueran a casar Harry y Hermione, George esta casado con Ana un personaje inventado por mi, Harry es abogado, voldemort, la familia malfoy y el señor arthur tienen su propia empresa.

Ahora pueden leer.

* * *

En la noche en la madriguera

Ding dog ding dong suena el timbre de la casa.

Hola Harry, hace tiempo que no te veía – dice Fred después de abrir la puerta.

Hola Fred- dice Harry. Y ¿ya han llegado todos?- pregunta Harry mientras entra a la casa.

No, aun falta Neville, George y Ana - dice Fred.

Y ¿ron?- dice Harry

Creo que está en la cocina- dice Fred al momento en que se escucha un grito.

¡Ron! ¡Deja allí!- dice molly Weasley molesta- te he dicho que tienes que esperar a los demás.

Pero tengo hambre mama-exclama ron mientras le rujia el estomago.

Tú siempre tienes hambre ron- dice divertida ginny mientras salía de la cocina e iba a la sala.

Eso no es cierto- dice ron indignado mientras seguía a ginny junto con luna - ¿verdad luna?

Claro que si ron- dice luna mientras reía.

Oye luna, se supone que tienes que ponerte de mi parte- dice ron con una cara de indignación.

Jajajajaja- se rien todos.

No le hayo lo gracioso- dice ron molesto, mientras intenta fulminarlos con la mirada.

Vamos ron no te lo tomes tan apecho- dice Harry tratando de contener su risa.

Ya has llegado Harry- dice sonriendo Arthur Weasley mientras baja las escaleras- ¿cómo está tu tío Sirius?

Muy bien señor Weasley , aunque un poco ajetreado por el caso que llevamos en contra de Lord Voldemort- dice Harry- el niega haber estafado a la familia Malfoy.

Así que es cierto lo que decían del magnate empresario- dice Arthur sorprendido

No veo como te sorprende papa- dice ginny- a mi ese señor nunca me pareció de fiar.

Yo pienso lo mismo que mi hermana papa-dice Fred bajando de las escaleras- menos mal que no firmaste ningún contrato con él.

Si- dice Arthur.

Ding dog ding dong suena el timbre de la casa.

Yo abro- dice ginny mientras corre hacia la puerta.

Hola- dicen George y su esposa Ana a la vez.

¡Oh! ¡Al fin llegan!- dice molly feliz mientras sale de la cocina - ¿cómo están mi nuera y mi nieto?- dice mientras se acerca a Ana y le acaricia el abultado vientre.

Los dos estamos muy bien- dice Ana sonriendo- aunque ya no puedo esperar para que nazca.

Ding dog ding dong suena el timbre de la casa.

Yo abro dice- ron

O pero si es mi cuñado, hasta que al fin llegas- dice ron mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Hola ron - dice neville con algo de dificultad pues estaba cargando unas bolsas con algunos mandados que le había encargado la señora weasley .

¡NEVILLE!- exclama ginny mientras se acerca a su esposo corriendo para poder ayudarlo antes de que cayera piso-¿pero porque traes todo esto contigo?

Es que ron me hablo al trabajo y me dijo que tu madre quería que fuera por algunas cosas- dice neville.

Pero si yo le dije a ron para que fuera el por el mandado- dice molly.

¡¿Qué?- dicen ginny y neville mientras voltea a ver a ron.

Ups….. jijijijiji – dice ron nervioso.

Hay ron, tu realmente nunca aprendes- le dice Harry a ron susurrando por lo bajo- creo que luna se quedara viuda antes de la boda.

Hay ron, no debiste de hacer eso, ahora enfrentaras la furia de ginny- piensa luna

Ron como se te ocurre mandar a neville si te lo dijeron a ti- dice ginny roja de la furia mientras se va acercando a él lentamente.

Pues…. Ya ves….. Hermanita….a...- dice nervioso ron para agregar- cuñado querido ya te avía dicho lo mucho que te quiero.

jejejej- ríe neville nervioso como signo de que no cree poder salvarlo.

Harry- dice ron para ver a su amigo en busca de ayuda.

Lo siento ron, pero he aprendido a no meterme con una ginny furiosa- piensa Harry mientras le da una clara señal a ron de que no lo podría salvar.

Fred- dice ron.

A mí ni me veas- dice Fred mientras le da paso a su hermana.

¡George!- dice ron entre nervioso y enfadado, por ver como su hermana se acercaba a golpearlo y ver como su hermano grababa todo con una cámara de video.

Lo siento ron, pero ver cómo te matan es divertido y mas teniéndolo de recuerdo-dice George.

Ding dog ding dong suena el timbre de la casa.

Yo voy- dice la señora molly mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ginny levanta su puño para golpear a ron y…... se oye la voz de una mujer.

Hola señora weasly- dice la recién llegada.

¡HERMIONE! Que gusto verte- dice molly feliz- pero entra por favor.

Hermione- piensan todos. ¡HERMIONE!- gritan al unisón luna y ginny, para después salir corriendo a la puerta y darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Uff- suspira ron aliviado- de la que me salve.

Qué suerte la tuya ron- dice Neville mientras observa en dirección a la puerta con una sonrisa.

Pienso lo mismo que tu Neville- dice Fred sonriendo.

No, yo quería ver acción- dice George desilusionado.

Jejejeje- ríe Ana mientras veía la reacción de su esposo.

Todos estaban tranquilos y felices por ver a la recién llegada, todos excepto una persona que estaba en shock viendo en dirección a la puerta.

Hermione…. Hermione… Hermione…..Hermione- era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry en ese momento.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola luna, ginny- dice hermione sonriendo mientras siente el abrazo de sus dos amigas.

Pensé que vendrías un día antes de la boda, pero que alegría que hallas venido antes- dice luna con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías hoy?- decía ginny feliz.

Pues como les había dicho pensaba venir un día antes de la boda pero ron me llamo y me convenció de venir antes –dice hermione feliz.

Ron porque no me dijiste nada- dicen luna y ginny a la vez.

Quería darles una sorpresa- decía ron con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron y saludaron a hermione, todos menos Harry que veía todo en silencio.

Y tú no me saludas - dice hermione cuando se da cuenta de que Harry está en una esquina de la sala.

Pero Harry no le responde, hermione se da cuenta de que está mirando algo detrás de ella, mueve su cabeza un poco y se da cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a Robert.

¿Y tu quien eres?- dice Harry en tono serio mientras trataba de fulminar al hombre con su mirada.

O es verdad ¿quién es este muchacho tan guapo que te acompaña hermione?- dice molly.

Oh él es…..- contesta hermione un poco extrañada ante la reacción de Harry, pero antes de que termine es interrumpida.

Soy Robert un amigo de hermione-dice Robert para después agregar- ¿y quién eres tú? – dice Robert

El es Harry- dice molly sonriendo.

Así que eres tú- piensa Robert para después lanzarle la misma mirada matadora a Harry.

Se escucha el rugido de un estomago.

Jajajajaja- se escuha una risa- no has cambiado nada ron- dice hermione para seguir riendo en compañía de ginny, luna, neville, George, ana y fred.

No te burles- dice un sonrojado ron- no he comido nada en todo el dia.

Si nada- dice fred- solo una hamburguesa, unos nuggets, unos panecitos de chocolate, unos caramelos, unos…..-es interrumpido.

¡Bueno ya!- dice ron para que deje de decir todo lo que comio.

Jajajajajaj …..Tienes razón, ron no has comido nada - dice ginny para después reír junto con todos.

Buena ya que están todos, pasen a cenar- dice molly mientras trataba de calmar su risa- estoy segura que les encantara la comida.

Todos pasaron a la mesa a comer y platicaron sobre asuntos del trabajo y esas cosas, ya terminando pasaron a la sala a platicar.

Y cuéntenme ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda?- dice hermione sonriendo.

Pues muy bien, todo está listo- dice luna feliz- ¿verdad ron?

Si lunita todo está listo, no falta nada- dice ron nervioso.

Que no habías dicho que aun te faltaba comprar el traje ron- dicen Fred y George para descubrir la mentira de su hermano.

¡Ron!- dice luna molesta- me habías dicho que ya lo tenías desde la semana pasada.

Tu nuca cambias ron- pensaron todos.

Lunita déjame te explico- dice ron nervioso- lo fui a comprar la semana pasada como te había dicho, pero había tantos que no sabía cuál sería el perfecto para ese día tan especial- dice ron mientras se ponía rojo- así que perdóname por mentirte luna-termina diciendo para agachar la cabeza.

Está bien, te perdono- dice luna con una sonrisa para agregar- pero como aun no has comprado el traje y pasando mañana nos vamos a un campamento por tres días, no queda más que mañana ir de…..-es interrumpida.

Por favor que no diga lo que creo que va a decir- piensan Harry, neville,ron y hermione.

¡Compras!- grita ginny terminando la oración.

nooooooooooooooo- pensaron de nuevo Harry,neville, ron y hermione con una cara de terror.

Mmm…..hermione porque has puesto esa cara de terror con lo que han dicho tus amigas- le susurra Robert a hermione en el oído.

Porque ellas dos son unas adicatas a las compras- dice susurrando para que no la escucharan, pero su intento fue fallido.

Hermione! Nosotras no somos adictas a las compras- dice luna.

Solo compramos lo necesario - dice ginny con una cara de sabiduría.

Pasaron unas horas y se hiso tarde, George y Ana se fueron a su casa, mientras que Arthur, molly y fred se fueron a dormir.

* * *

En la sala de la casa

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos- dicen Robert y hermione.

¿Tan pronto? – dicen ginny y luna.

Sí- dice hermione- recuerden que acabamos de llegar y estamos algo cansados.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dice ginny.

¿Mañana?- dice hermione mientras se hace la desentendida.

Si, mañana iremos a comprar el traje de ron y de paso a comprar las cosas del campamento- dice luna.

Está bien-dice con resignación- entonces mañana no vemos, adiós- dice hermione para luego irse junto a Robert al hotel.

* * *

En el patio de la casa

¿Como estas?- dice ron mientras ve a Harry.

Resentido, furioso, sorprendido- dice Harry-sabes, lo único que quería cuando le vi, era gritarle que me diera una explicación del porque se fue, pero ahora lo único que quiero es…...vengarme- dice serio.

Harry no puedes estar hablando en serio- dice neville- se que no puedes perdonarle el que se haya ido sin ninguna explicación, pero vengarte no es lo correcto y mucho menos de tu mejor amiga.

Yo pienso lo mismo- dice ron- además recuerda que ella siempre te apoyo en todo.

Aun así eso no le da derecho a verse ido como lo hiso-dice harry molesto- por eso quiero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo sentí en aquel momento, quiero verla sufrir.

Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerle algo Harry- dice ginny que llegaba con luna al patio.

Si le haces daña a hermione no te lo perdonaremos- dice luna.

¿Cómo se pueden poner de su parte?- dice Harry-acaso ustedes saben porque se fue el día de la boda.

No- dicen a la vez luna y ginny.

Pero conozco a hermione y sé que si se fue debió ser por algo sumamente importante- dice ginny seria.

Pues hasta que no me lo diga no lo creeré- dice Harry mientras iba directo a la puerta.

¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas?- dice ron mientras lo seguía a la puerta.

A mi departamento- dice Harry.

Nos acompañaras mañana ¿verdad?- dice ron.

Si-dice para después irse a su departamento.

* * *

En el hotel.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños trataba de dormir, pero le era casi imposible por todo lo ocurrido en la noche.

Fueron muchas las emociones de hoy la alegría que sintió al ver a todos, nostalgia de volver al lugar donde fue vivió la mayor parte de sus 25 años, sorpresa por verlo a él.

¿Harry me odiaras? O solo estarás resentido con migo- pensó hermione mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.


	4. Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente en el centro comercial.

¡Por aquí! ¡Vengan a ver esto chicas!- dice ginny mientras ve un aparador.

Qué hermoso conjunto de ropa- dice luna maravillada por el atuendo- pero tienes que ver este que vi ginny, estoy segura que te fascinara.

Tenías razón luna- dice ginny feliz- pero ve este otro que vi.

Chicas no creen que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos, para comprar las cosas del campamento- dice hermione.

Descuida hermione, le dije a ron que los esperaríamos en la fuente para después ir todos a comprar las cosas -dice luna- así que no te preocupes.

Pero la fuente queda del otro lado del centro comercial- dice hermione

Descuida hermione-dice ginny- recuerda lo más probable es que los chicos aun no vayan a comprar el traje.

Es cierto- dice luna –lo más probable es que se hayan detenido en alguna tienda y al rato irán a comprar el traje, así que no te preocupes-dice luna sonriendo.

Está bien, en ese caso creo que iré a la librería- dice hermione- las veo en la fuente.

Está bien- dicen luna y ginny a la vez.

* * *

En otro lugar.

¡Golpéalo ron! ¡Dale una patada!, ahora activa el poder de la esfera mágica…no así no ron mira has esto-dice neville mientras ve que en el juego aparece la palabra GAME OVER.

¡No! Me faltaba poco para llegar a matar al mounstro- dice ron dramáticamente.

Yo te dije que usaras el combo de fuerza, pero no me prestaste atención- dice neville.

Como te iba a prestar atención si me estaban matando- dice ron.

Bueno ahora es tu turno harry…harry - dice ron tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

Pero este no le respondió por observar a una castaña que había pasado por la tienda de videojuegos.

¡HARRY!- grita ron

Eh… lo siento chicos pero acabo de recordar que tengo que comprar unas cosas- dice harry para des pues irse.

Oye me cedes tu lugar- dice ron pero harry no lo escucho.

Bueno entonces sigo yo- dice neville mientras toma el control.

A no sigo yo- dice ron.

Pero si tú acabas de jugar- dice neville.

Si pero este es el turno de harry y él me lo cedio-dice ron.

Eso es mentira, el no dijo nada- dice neville.

Y así empezaron a discutir por quien seguiría en el juego.

* * *

No puedo perder esta oportunidad-dice harry mientras seguía a la castaña-a donde se fue-dice mientras la perdió de vista-rayos no creo tener otra oportunidad para encararla-dice disgustado-veamos ¿a donde se pudo a ver dirigido?-pensó.

Flash back

Ya no puedo mas –dice un ron de trece años- estoy cansado, porque no nos vamos a los videojuegos.

Yo opino lo mismo-dice un harry de trece años.

O vamos chicos, la librería es más muy divertida-dice una hermione de trece años sonriendo.

Claro que no-dicen harry y ron.

Fin flash back

¡Lo tengo!, la librería- dice harry para después ponerse en marcha asia aya.

* * *

Disculpe señorita puedo ayudarle en algo-dice una muchacha.

No gracias-dice hermione con una sonrisa-veamos el libro debe estar por aquí-dice mientras buscaba un el libro-si lo encontré- dice feliz pero siente que alguien le toco el hombro y se voltea.

Harry-dice hermione sorprendida-¿qué haces aquí?

Necesito hablar contigo-dice harry con una expresión seria.

Está bien-dice hermione-solo pagare el libro y hablamos.

Ya que hermione pago el libro fueron a una cafetería del centra comercial.

Se sentía un aire tenso en el lugar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que a hermione se incomodo de sobremanera y hablo.

Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?-dice hermione con una sorisa pues trataba de alijerar el ambiente entre los dos.

Realmente eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir después de tres años-dice harry con enojo-¡¿cómo estado?

Y ¿que se supone que quieres que diga?-dice hermione seria.

¡¿Creo que podrías empezar por decirme porque te fuiste de aquella manera? ¡No crees!-dice harry exaltado- ¡íbamos a casarnos!Como te pudiste ir así! -dice harry con cólera.

Harry creo que deberías bajar la voz-dice hermione con calma.

¡No lo haré hasta que me digas porque te fuiste!- dice harry con enojo- ¡si no me querías, no debiste de a ver dicho que si el día que te pedí matrimonio y debiste decirme lo de draco!

Que no te quería, como puedes decir aquello-dice hermione enfada-y ¿Qué tiene que ver draco?-dice hermione desconcertada.

No te agás la mártir, el día que te fuiste draco casualmente se fue de la ciudad por asuntos de su empresa, ¡si claro! – dice eso ultimo con sarcasmo-creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te fuiste son el -dice harry con cólera.

Pero no se dé que estás hablando harry, yo nunca me fui con draco-dice hermione indignada.

Como no, me dirás acaso que no te diste cuenta ese día que estabas enamorada de él y como sabias que él estaba enamorado de ti decidieron fugarse-dice harry

Como puedes pensar eso de mí- dice hermione mucho más indignada- creí que me conocías, pero veo que no puedes pensar que tenía otra razone para irme.

¡Entonces te exijo que me digas la razón por la cual te fuiste!-dice harry.

No tienes derecho a exigirme nada-dice hermione.

Por supuesto que si, tengo todo el derecho de saber el porqué me dejaste plantado-dice harry enojado-así que dime de una vez-termina diciendo con una cara desafiante.

No te diré nada- dice hermione devolviéndole la misma cara desafiante.

¡Ahí están!- se escucha una voz a lo lejos y harry y hermione se dan cuenta de que son luna, ginny, neville y ron.

Harry vine aquí por la boda de ron y luna- die hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa - y no me gustaría que se arruinara por un problema entre nosotros.

Pienso lo mismo-dice harry- pero aun así quiero que me des una explicación de lo que paso aquel día-termina diciendo.

Lo siento pero no te diré nada, no tiene caso, eso quedo en el pasado-dice hermmione seria - mas sin embargo, yo pienso llevar las cosas en paz contigo por el bien de mis amigos y espero que tu también.

hermione yo no puedo hacer eso, yo no puedo olvidar que me traicionaste yéndote con draco- dice harry serio.

Ya te dije que yo no me fui con draco -dice hermione.

Entonces dime la verdadera razón por la cual te fuiste-dice harry.

En eso llega ron que no se da cuenta del ambiente etre sus dos amigo.

Chicos que bueno que los encontramos- dice ron sonriendo-ya compre el traje y ahora solo falta comprar las cosas para el campamento.

Después llegan luna, neville y ginny y ven las caras de harry y hermione y se dan cuenta del ambiente entre ambos.

Hay ron creo que no te diste cuenta del ambiente entre ambos y son tu intromisión solo lo has empeorado-piensan luna,neville y ginny.

Bueno vamos a comprar las cosas- dice luna tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Si pienso lo mismo luna-dice ginny captando lo que trataba de hacer luna.

Lo siento chicos pero yo ya tengo que irme, le dije a Robert que pasaría por el después de que se cortara el cabello-dice hermione.

Pero tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar- susurra por lo bajo harry a hermione que estaba a su lado, pero esta lo ignoro.

¿Estás segura?-dice luna

Si lo siento, los veo mañana para el campamento- dice hermione para después comenzar irse.

Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana- dicen luna,ginny,neville y ron.

Lo siento harry pero no pienso decirte él porque me fui-piensa hermione triste mientras se iba.

Y harry solo vio como ella se fue, sin poder hacer nada para seguirla y que le aclarara su pregunta.

-Si les gusto el capitulo dejen reviews.


	5. Capitulo 5

En la tienda.

Bueno chicos nosotras iremos por la comida y ustedes pueden ir por los dulces y las bebidas-dice ginny.

Está bien – dicen ron, harry y neville para después irse.

Qué crees que haya pasado con harry y hermione?-dice luna.

Por el ambiente que había entre los dos diría que discutieron -dice ginny

Ya se habían tardado-dice luna-no es por nada, pero pensé que en la cena harry no soportaría y terminaría discutiendo con hermione.

Yo también- dice ginny.

¿Por qué crees que ella se halla ido?- dice luna de repente.

No lo sé-dice ginny-pero debió a ver una buena razón.

Si yo pienso lo mismo-dice luna-después de todo nosotras dos sabemos mejor que nadie que ella lo amaba más que a nada, por lo que el día de la boda, cuando nos enteramos que se fue, no lo pudimos creer.

Si-dice ginny- espero que no haya pasado nada malo con la discusión que tuvo con harry.

Si- dice luna- espero que este bien.

Termina diciendo luna, para después las dos ponerse a comprar la comida para el campamento.

* * *

En otra parte de la tienda

Y ¿qué paso?-dice ron.

Discutimos-dice harry con una expresión seria- me dijo que no me diría la razón por la que se fue y además negó que se fugo con draco.

Harry como puedes pensar que ella se fue con draco-dice neville.

Es verdad-dice ron-es decir ¿malfoy?- dice mientras hace una cara de asco.

Pero si es obvio que así fue- dice harry molesto- él en todo aquel tiempo la estuvo cortejando

Eso no quiere decir que ella se halla ido con el- dice neville.

Como sea, no me aclaro nada- dice harry molesto.

¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo?- dice ron

No- dice harry- además me dijo me dijo que dejara todo en el pasado y que llevaramos la cosa en paz.

Y ¿le harás caso?- dice ron.

Por supuesto que no-dice harry

¿Por qué no mejor haces lo que te dijo?- dice neville.

¡Estás loco!- dice harry- merezco una explicación.

Tal vez- dice neville-pero piensa las cosas mejor, como hermione dijo, todo quedo en el pasado, aunque ella te digiera el porqué se fue, no cambiaría nada, además si llevas las cosas en paz como te dijo, puede que incluso vuelvan a hacer buenos amigos.

En eso tiene razón neville- dice ron- deberías pensarlo harry, después de todo no pierdes nada intentándolo, además si vuelven a hacer amigos como antes, tal vez ella te diga algún diga lo que paso.

No lo sé- dice harry inseguro.

Solo piénsalo-dice neville para después agregar- bueno chicos tenemos que terminar de comprar o si no, no abra campamento.

Tienes razón-dice ron- vamos-termiona diciendo para depues los tre ir a comprar los dulces y las bebidas.

* * *

En otro lugar

Robert salía de la peluquería y ve que hermione lo estaba esperando arriba del auto.

¿Qué paso?- dice Robert.

Hable con harry-dice hermione.

Y ¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Le dijiste lo que paso?- dice Robert esperando que dijera que si.

No-dice hermione

¿Pero porque?- dice Robert molesto

Porque no tiene caso pensar en el pasado, eso no cambiara nada-dice hermione triste.

Eso no lo sabes-dice Robert- tal vez vuelvan a hacer amigos, tienes que contarle la razón por la que te fuiste- termina diciendo.

No, ya te dije que no tiene caso- dice hermione-Y por favor respeta mi decisión-termina diciendo con una cara triste.

Está bien- dice Robert un poco enfadado, pero después nota la cara de su amiga-hermione tiene una expresión triste en su rostro- piensa Robert- tengo que hacer algo-piensa.

¡No puede ser!- dice de repente Robert con una voz horrorizada.

¿Qué ocurre?-dice hermione preocupada mientras ve e a Robert.

Es que no lo vez- dice Robert dramáticamente mientras se apunta su cabello.

No-dice hermione- ¿qué ocurre? Me cortaron mal el cabello-dice Robert con lágrimas en los ojos.

Creo que estas exagerando- dice hermione con una gota saliéndole en la cabeza.

No exagero-dice Robert- mira esta parte de mi cabello-dice mientras se apunta el cabello- lo vez esta un centímetro más corto de cómo lo pedí-ahora ninguna chica saldrá conmigo.

Jajajaja- ríe hermione divertida y Robert la ve feliz por lograr hacerla reír un poco.

Descuida-dice hermione -yo lo veo bastante bien.

¿Enserio?-dice Robert esperanzado

Si-dice hermione mientras sonreía- estoy segura que romperás muchos corazones.

Está bien, confiare en ti- dice Robert contento- oye ¿ahora a donde vamos?

Ahora regresamos al hotel- dice hermione con una sonrisa- recuerda que tenemos que preparar las cosas que vamos a llevar mañana al campamento.

¡O no!- dice Robert exaltado- tendré que ponerme a empacar- termina diciendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Llegaron al hotel y empacaron todo para el día siguiente.

* * *

En la madriguera

Que bueno que ya terminamos las compras- decía ginny- estoy cansada.

Es hora de irnos amor- dice neville.

si- dice ginny.

Hasta luego chicos- se depidieron neville y ginny mientras se iban.

Adiós- dicen luna,ron y harry.

Bueno ya también debo irme –dice harry- nos vemos mañana para el campamento.

Adiós- dicen ron y luna.

¡No olvides de lo que hablamos harry, piénsalo!- le grita ron a harry.

¡Sí!- dice harry para después irse.

¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar?-dice luna

Un consejo que le dijimos neville y yo- dice ron

Aaa-dice luna-bueno creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa-termina diciendo luna

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto?- dice ron- yo aun quiero estar contigo- dice con cara de niño chiquito mientras la abrazaba.

Jijijijij- ríe luna- yo también quiero pasar más rato contigo, pero mi padre debe de estar esperándome y si no quieres que se moleste contigo y pase lo mismo que aquella vez que te correteo por todo un día para intentar matarte-termina diciendo .

Está bien ya entendí, será mejor que te lleve antes de que mi suegro se enoje- dice ron poniendo una cara de miedo mientras se apresuraba para ir a dejar a luna, mientras ella reía por la expresión que puso.

-si los gusto el capitulo dejen reviews.


	6. Capitulo 6

En la madriguera

Se podía ver a todos de aquí para allá, guardando todo para el campamento.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!- escuchaba Arthur como gritan su nombre- ¿Dónde están mis gafas para el sol?

-No lo sé querida, ¿ya buscaste en el buro?-le dice a su esposa.

-Sí, pero no las encontré-le exclama con un poco de molestia.

-Y ¿en la sala?- le dijo Arthur.

-No, déjame ver-le dice Molly- ya las encontré, gracias cielo- termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!- grita Fred- ¿donde están las cañas de pescar?

-No lo sé, que no dijiste que las avías puesto en el cobertizo-dice Ron.

-Sí, pero no están allí-le responde.

-Papa ya las subió al auto –escuchan a Ginny.

-Amor ¿ya tienes todo listo?- pregunta Neville a Ginny.

-Sí, descuida ya empaque todo- dice Ginny- y ¿cuánto llega Hermione?

-mmm…creo que debe faltar poco, pues Hermione me dijo que llegaría a las 6:30 am-responde Luna - y son apenas las 6:00am-mientras ve su reloj.

**-**¡Familia ya llego por quien lloraban!-grita George bajando de su auto.

-George qué bueno que llegas, ayúdale a Ron, Fred y Neville a guardar las demás cosas del campamento en el auto-escuchan a Arthur.

-¡¿Qué? Pero si apenas voy llegando y ya me ponen a trabajar-George dramáticamente.

-Anda George-dice Ana reprendiéndole- ve a ayudarles.

-Está bien- dice con resignación para después acercarse al auto y ayudarles.

-Hola chicos-se escucha la voz de Harry.

-Hola Harry-dicen Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Fred y George.

-Harry qué bueno que ya llegaste- Arthur mientras salía de la casa- y ¿ Sirius y Remus?- le pregunta.

-Venían detrás de mí en el auto de Remus- responde Harry- pero los perdí de vista, pero no creo que tarden en llegar.

-¡Arthur! Necesito que vengas-se oye la voz de Molly que estaba dentro de la casa.

-Me alegran que si puedan acompañarnos, con tu permiso Harry-dice Arthur a Harry para des pues ir dentro de la casa a ver a su esposa.

* * *

-¡O vamos pisa el acelerador lunatico!-grita un Sirius molesto.

-¡No!, ya te lo dije, aquí no puedo subir mucho la velocidad canuto- dice Remus mientras iba manejando.

-¡Pero así nunca vamos a llegar a la madriguera!-exclama Sirius.

-Claro que llegaremos – le responde con calma Remus.

-Si sigues así de lento llegaremos en 100 años- Termina diciendo Sirius mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ponía cara de niño chiquito.

* * *

En la madriguera

-¡Hola chicos!- dice Hermione junto a Robert.

-¡Hermione! ¡Robert!-dicen Luna y Ginny-que bueno que llegan.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- les dice Luna- ya acaban de terminar de empacar todo en las dos camionetas.

-Sí, lo siento, es que antes de venir aquí fuimos a dejar el auto a donde lo rente-responde Hermione un poco apenada.

-No hay problema-dicen Luna y Ginny.

-Y ¿los demás?- pregunta Robert.

-Mis padres y Ana están adentro –le contesta Ginny- y los chicos fueron a comprar algo de hielo.

-Ya volvimos- gritan Ron, Fred y George alegre mientras que Harry y Neville llegaban agotados por cargar las bolsas de hielo.

-¿Por qué será que siempre tenemos que cargar todo nosotros?-susurra Neville a Harry.

-Llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo- piensa Harry-No lo sé-responde con cara de resignación.

-Hermione qué bueno que ya llegaste- Gritan Fred y Ron.

-¿Y?.- iba a preguntar George pero es interrumpido.

-Ana está adentro con mama y papa-le informa Ginny.

-Entonces voy con ella-dice George para ir hacia la casa.

Todos conversaban alegremente mientras esperaban a que llegaran las dos personas faltantes.

-¿Me pregunto cómo será acampar en un bosque? ¿Abra osos gigantes? ¿Serpientes?, Hermione me conto algunas de sus aventuras junto con sus amigos y me emocione de sobremanera, tanto que me dormí muy tarde. ¿Qué esperan para irnos? –terminan lo pensamientos de Robert- Bueno creo que ya todo está listo, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?- pregunta.

-Aun faltan…..-alcanza a decir Luna pero no termina porque es interrumpida por un grito.

-¡AL FIN!- se oye un voz- pensé que nunca llegaríamos.

-Este Sirius siempre tan melodramático–piensa Remus-Deja de exagerar Sirius.

-¡No lo haré hasta que dejes de conducir como mi abuela Remus!- le responde Sirius.

-Ya empezaron – decían Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron y Fred con una gota saliéndoles de la cabeza.

-Veo que no han cambiado-dice Hermione con una gota saliéndole de la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Robert con mucha curiosidad.

-Ellos son…..- Hermione iba a terminar de responder pero es interrumpida.

-¡Hola chicos!-les saluda Sirius mientras ve a todos y de repente cuando ve que Hermione estaba allí, se sorprende, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión- y¿ donde están Arthur y Molly?

-Hola- dicen los chicos.

-Están adentro- le informa Luna.

-Hola chicos-Los saluda Remus y al igual que Sirius, se sorprende por ver a Hermione allí, pero cambia su expresión a tiempo por una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron- dice Arthur saliendo de la casa y atrás del venían Molly, Ana y George.

-¿Por que llegaron tarde?- les pregunta Ana.

-Es que venía conduciendo el anciano- dice Sirius mientras apuntaba a Remus.

-Sirius yo no soy una anciano-le exclama Remus.

-Pues conduces como uno-le responde Sirius mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Y tú te comportas como un niño- dice Remus y hace lo mismo que Sirius.

-Jajajajajaja- ríen todos ante la escena tan divertida.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que dejen de discutir- les regaña Molly-tenemos que irnos ya o se nos ara tarde.

-¡Sí! -dicen todos excepto Remus que estaba apenado y Sirius que estaba serio porque los regañaron.

-Bueno, son dos camionetas en una podemos ir Molly, George, Ana, Sirius, Remus y yo-les informa Arthur.

-En realidad Arthur, nosotros iremos en el coche de Remus-le dice Sirius.

-Está bien-responde Arthur sonriendo-entonces en una camioneta iremos Molly, Fred, George, Ana y yo- explica- y en la otro irán Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Robert y Hermione.

-Está bien- contestan todos.

Todos se separan y van al coche que se les asigno.

-Bien suban-les dice Arthur.

-Papa yo manejo – le informa George y se pone al volante.

-Sube con cuidado Ana- le dice Molly.

-Si suegra- responde sonriendo Ana y se sienta a un lado de su marido.

Se acomodaron así George y Ana hasta el frente, después Arthur, Molly y Fred atrás.

* * *

-¡Suban que los dejo!- decía ron sonriendo.

-Si ya vamos Ron- decía Ginny sonriendo.

-Por lo que veo le siguen encantando los campamentos-comentaba Hermione mientras recuerda una ocasión que estuvieron de campamento, como ron se había encontrado una tarántula en su tienda de acampar - pensé que le dejaron de gustar desde lo que ocurrió la última vez.

-Sí, nosotros también- decían Ginny y Luna.

-Bueno hay que subir ya- les decía Neville.

-Bien yo conduzco- decía Ron mientras se sentaba.

-Ok, pero ten cuidado- decían todos a Ron- que no queremos otro accidente-terminan diciendo con burla.

-Si- respondía Ron avergonzado.

-¿De qué accidente hablan?- pregunta Robert.

-Pues veras, paso cuando Ron y Luna todavía no estaban juntos, salimos todos a un día de campo y Ron iba conduciendo y de un momento a otro se quedo embobado viendo a Luna, que no se fijo que venía un auto- le contaba Hermione.

-Si, por poco nos mata- le sigue contando Ginny- lo bueno es que Harry quien venía al lado de él, se dio cuenta del descuido de Ron y esquivo el auto justo a tiempo.

-Si- dice Neville - y también otra cosa buena de ese día fue que nos dimos cuenta de quien estaba tan enamorado Ron- termina lo ultimo con algo de burla.

-Bueno ya, suban al auto- dice Ron con la cara más roja que el rojo de su cabello.

Todos subieron al auto, Ron y Luna al frente, después en los dos asientos que le seguían Neville y Ginny y atrás donde era para tres personas Robert a la izquierda, Hermione en medio y Harry a la derecha.

* * *

-Remus ahora yo conduciré- le informaba o mejor dicho le ordenaba Sirius.

-De ninguna manera canuto-niega Remus.

-Es justo, ese fue el trato-le recuerda Sirius.

En eso a Remus recuerda algo que paso antes de ir a la madriguera.

Flash back.

-Dame las llaves Remus – dice a la vez que extiende su mano.

-No Sirius, yo manejare- le responde Remus con miedo de perder su vida.

-Pero tú conduces muy lento- le reprocha Sirius-mmmm…. Ya sé qué tal si tu conduces de aquí a la madriguera y yo de la madriguera al campamento- termina diciendo con satisfacción.

-Está bien-responde Remus resignado-ahora vámonos.

-Espera, antes de irnos dame tu palabra de que respetaras el trato- le dice Sirius mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sirius creo que esto no es necesario, tú me conoces y sabes que.-es interrumpido.

-Si te conozco, ahora dame tu palabra- le dice Sirius.

-Sirius esto no es necesario y se nos está haciendo tarde- le responde Remus.

-Viu viu viu viu viu viu viu- hace el sonido de una ambulancia.

- Muy bien Sirius, te doy mi palabra que respetare el trato-termina diciendo Remus ya cansado de los juegos de Sirius.

Fin flash back.

-Maldición, en aquel momento lo dije porque estábamos atrasados y porque pensé que lo olvidaría- piensa Remus.

-O ¿tu palabra no vale nada?- le pregunta Sirius sabiendo que con eso convencería a Remus.

-Por supuesto que vale-le responde mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-exclama Sirius feliz mientras subía al coche.

-Diosito por favor has que llegue a salvo al campamento- pedía en su mete mientras subía al coche junto a Sirius.

Después de que subieran a los autos todos se fueron rumbo al campamento.


End file.
